The present application relates to a method of electrically connecting an element to wiring, a method of producing a light-emitting element assembly, and a light-emitting element assembly.
Recently, anisotropic conductive paste (ACP) has been often used in, for example, a method of electrically connecting a light-emitting element to wiring or the like (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 11-177148 and 2004-215223). Anisotropic conductive pastes generally contains conductive particles, a binder, and a solvent. Electrical connection of a light-emitting element to wiring or the like can be performed by applying anisotropic conductive paste, then drying the paste, and performing thermocompression bonding.